If You Can Find Her
by theater104
Summary: He stood impatiently in the circulation line, rocking back and forth on his heels, searching his pockets for any spare change he had to buy this morning's newspapers, and ended up groaning in frustration. Why hadn't he checked if he had any money with him before he left?


**Hey guys, guess what! I'm not dead! I'm sorry for not posting anything in a really long time. I decided to take a break from writing Fanfiction to do some other things, then realized these other things were kinda boring, and came back. That and I saw Newsies again this past Sunday (fifth time) and felt extra inspired to write something. I've actually had this idea in my head for awhile, and just now finally got to writing it so... yeah.**

* * *

 **December 24th, 1899**

Henry stared at himself in the mirror, brushing his hair of of his dirt smudged face. He tried rubbing some of it off with his hand to avail, sighing in annoyance.

"Hey, Henry," Albert laughed, punching Henry in the arm jokingly. "Since when did ya' care so much about your appearance?"

"Since I started buyin' twice as many papes than usual," He replied sharply, grabbing a cup of shaving cream from a shelf. "Not everyone can live off twenty papes like you."

"Ya' see, that's where you're, kid," Albert laughed, messing up the hair that he had just cleaned up. "This ain't livin'. This is survivin'!"

"Yeah, well this survivin' is a load a-"

"Ah ah ah! Language, Henry," Jack warned, smirking. "And leave the kid alone, Albert. Maybe ya' could take after him and clean up. Ya' smell like the toilets after Thanksgivin'."

"Oh shut up, Jack," Albert rolled it off good naturedly. "Elmer, we gotta beat the others if ya' wanna 'pick up' a bag of those chestnuts we saw on 21st."

He and Elmer grabbed their worn jackets and bounded down the staircase, whooping like complete animals, which actually made a lot of sense to Henry.

"Don't do anythin' you're gonna regret!" Crutchie called after them.

"It's Albert and Elmer," Mush laughed. "Whaddaya' expect?"

"Meh, true," Crutchie and Jack slipped out of the bathroom as Henry's bunk mate practically jumped in, laughing his head off.

"Mornin' weirdo!" Jojo giggled, fiddling with his suspenders.

Henry grinned, "Hiya Jojo. Why do ya' seem so happy?"

"I dunno. I've survived this long with Race tryin' to murder me…"

"What didja' do?" Henry asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Well… I may or may not have hidden half of his box of Coronas under my mattress…"

"And where'd ya' put the other half?"

"HENRY! JOJO!" Henry heard Race scream from the other side of the bathroom door.

"Under your mattress…?"

Race burst into the bathroom, his face bright red. "Give em' back, Jojo!"

"Race, your face is the color of those red flowers the sisters got in front of the church!" Jojo burst into another loud fit of laughter.

"They're called poinsettias!" Specs called from one of the bathroom stalls.

"Thank you, genius!" Jojo yelled back. Henry rolled his eyes, pushing Race out of the bathroom.

"They'se under our mattresses. And I did nothin'," He said. Race sighed loudly, running to Henry and Jojo's bunk bed. "Merry Christmas."

"Thanks." Race pulled five cigars from under the mattresses, before grabbing his own coat and going out the door.

"Ugh, you're no fun, Henry," Jojo pouted. Henry rolled his eyes."You'll get over it. C'mon, I wanna get to the square. I got things to do."

"Like what? We ain't doin' anythin' different than normal?"

"Well, the faster we get our papes, the faster we can sell 'em and get home." Henry wrapped his fraying forest green coat around his shoulders and covered his hair with a cap.

"It snowed again last night!" Jojo exclaimed, sliding down the rickety old bannister. "We gotta ambush Race and Romeo this time!"

"Jojo, ya' say that everyday." Henry blew warm air on his hands, following Jojo out the door. "And I'm the one who ends up soaked and freezin'!"

"Well, ya' need to be faster then!" Jojo laughed again, gliding across the frozen sidewalks like it was an ice skating rink. "C'mon!"

Henry rolled his eyes, and skidding down the streets after his friend. "I'm comin', I'm comin'."

* * *

He stood impatiently in the circulation line, rocking back and forth on his heels, searching his pockets for any spare change he had to buy this morning's newspapers, and ended up groaning in frustration. Why hadn't he checked if he had any money with him before he left?

Henry check his back pockets. There was nothing there. He checked his front ones again, then his back, then his vest, then his front again. Nothing.

He was completely broke. This is what he got for trying to buy forty papers yesterday instead of his usual twenty.

 _I am so stupid!_ He thought. _I can barely scrape off on twenty! Even with 'em buyin' the papers back, I still don't got enough!_

 _Ya' know, ya' could always go to_ her _if ya' really need money._ The little voice in the back of his mind reminded him.

 _I promised myself that I wouldn't go back and beg for anythin'! I can take care of myself._

 _But she would help ya'._

 _I don't want her help!_

"Hey, ya' okay?" Jojo wrapped an arm around Henry's shoulders.

"Oh, yeah," He replied. "Just lookin' for somethin'."

"Here," Jojo fished a dime out of his own pocket and pressed it into Henry's hand. "I know you'se is tryin' to pull a Jack and sell more. Ya' don't gotta, ya' know?"

"Thanks." Henry muttered, handing the dime over to Weasel to get his twenty papers. "I'll pay ya' back."

"Ya' don't need to," Jojo said, picking up his own newspapers. "Call it your Christmas present."

Henry shoved his newspapers into his messenger bag. _I shouldn't need to take his money. I should be able to take care of myself._

 _Just go and talk to her._

 _No!_

"Are ya' sure you're okay?" Jojo look genuinely worried for his friend. Henry shrugged.

"Yeah." He shivered. "I just hate the cold, ya' know?"

"That's just a part of the Christmas season I guess," Jojo adjusted his cap so a part of it was over his bright red ears. "We still goin' to the border on Queens?"

 _Talk to her!_

Henry's eyes darted around quickly, "Actually, there's somethin' I need to do first. I'll meet ya' there."

Jojo looked confused. "Oh, uh, okay."

"I'll see ya' in a bit," Henry said, taking off running.

"Yeah," Jojo sighed. "See ya'."

* * *

Henry opened the large heavy door, meeting a middle aged man with slicked back brown hair, and a stiff black suit.

"Hello, Henry," The man said crisply, a tight smile showing up on his face. "How may I help you?"

"Hiya, Jonathan," Henry replied, leaning against the mahogany desk. "Is Miss LaMointe there?"

"She is in a meeting at the moment. Have a seat; she will be out in a few minutes."

"Thanks," Henry smiled, sitting down in one of the velvet seats.

Jonathon left, leaving Henry alone to look around the large room. He had been there many times before, but it still seemed enormous and sort of weird to him, especially when comparing it to the cramped lodging house he was used to seeing.

"Henry?" A small voice behind him asked. Henry stood up and whipped around quickly.

"Jojo!" He shifted around uncomfortably, "Whaddaya' doin' here?"

"I could ask ya' the same thing," Jojo replied, his brow furrowed.

"Were ya' followin' me?" Henry asked incredulously.

"You'se bein' so weird lately!" Jojo's voice began rising. "Why are ya' here anyway!"

"I can't tell ya' that," Henry whispered, embarrassed. He could feel the tears building up in his eyes as his friend started to yell at him.

"Ya' can't tell me!" Henry could see the hurt and betrayal in Jojo's eyes. "Henry, I'm your best friend! We can't ya' tell me what ya' doin' _here_?"

"I'm sorry!" Henry sat back down, his head between his knees. "I'm sorry…"

Jojo sighed, sitting down next to him. "Henry… I ain't mad at ya', ya' know that, right?"

Henry shrugged, "Ya' seem mad."

"Well, I ain't mad." Jojo took his hat off twirling it around in his hands. "I'm just worrin' about ya'. Why can't ya' tell me what you'se doin' here?"

Henry gave up trying to hold back the tears that were burning his eyes. "You're about to find out."

* * *

Hannah looked over the notes she had taken from the meeting she had just finished with Pulitzer, making sure that everything seemed in order before handing it over to Seitz.

There was a knock on the door. "Miss LaMointe?"

"Yes, Jonathan?" Hannah asked, smoothing out her dark gray skirt.

"There is someone who wishes to see you," She smiled, setting down her notepad and pencil on the desk.

"Thank you," She turned to Pulitzer. "Excuse me for a minute, Mister Pulitzer."

"Go ahead, Hannah," Pulitzer nodded sharply. "But make it fast. There is still much to talk about."

"Of course, Mister Pulitzer," Hannah followed Jonathan out the door.

Henry heard the clicking of heels in the hallway in front of him. Jojo stood up, dusting off his pants. The two boys were met by a woman in a striped blouse and gray skirt, her curly red hair piled up in a tight bun at the top of her head.

"Henry," She said warmly, wrapping Henry in a hug.

Jojo stared at Henry hugging this woman he didn't know. "Um… Henry?"

The woman broke away from Henry, sticking her hand out for Jojo to shake. "You must be Jojo. Henry has told me so much about you."

Jojo timidly shook the woman's hand. "Oh, um… hello…"

"Jojo," Henry said. Jojo could tell he was nervous or embarrassed about something. "Meet Miss Hannah LaMointe. My… uh… my mother."

* * *

Henry stared at the floor. _What's he gonna think of me now? My mother workin' for Pulitzer. Ain't this just wonderful!_

Jojo's signature grin reappeared. "Nice to meetcha', Miss LaMointe. I'm Jojo; Henry's friend. Though, I guess ya' already knew that."

"Please, call me Hannah. There's no need to be formal with me, Jojo." Hannah replied, her Brooklyn accent having a light swing to it. "How is your work going?"

"Shit," Henry said suddenly. "We gotta get to the border on Queens."

"Language, Henry," Hannah warned him.

"Sorry, ma'am," Jojo said, sticking his hat back on his head. "But we gotta start selling. We're already behind."

Hannah reached into the pocket in her skirt, pulling out a small silk pouch. "How many newspapers did the two of you buy today?"

"Miss LaMointe… Hannah…" Jojo said quickly. "I can't take your money. But thank you." He looked to Henry. "I'll meet ya' outside so ya' can talk to her alone."

"Thanks. I'll be right there." Henry said as Jojo opened the door, feeling the freezing air hit his skin.

"He is a very nice kid," Hannah observed, taking two dollars out of the pouch. "Tell him Merry Christmas for me."

Henry took the money and stuck it in his pocket, "Merry Christmas, Mom. I'll see ya' tomorrow?"

Hannah kissed Henry on the forehead. "I love you, Henry."

"I love ya' too, Mom."

* * *

 **December 25th, 1899**

"Merry Christmas, newsies of New York!" Jack yelled at the top of his lungs over the cheering newsboys.

"And happy Hannukah!" Davey called from the back of the group, though he was drowned out by the newsies rushing around to picked up presents that were littlered around the lodging house.

"Hey," Henry pulled Jojo aside, giving him a small black box that he had hidden underneath his pillow the night before. "I remember ya' said ya' wanted one of these at Jacobi's earlier this year."

Jojo opened the box. "Henry…" He saw the shiny golden chain of a pocket watch that was resting in the present. "How much did this cost?"

"About three bucks," Henry smiled. Jojo stared at him, his mouth agape.

"Ya' didn't…"

"I had been tryin' to buy ya' one for awhile, but Mom pitched in and helped out a bit." He explained. "Hey, I got that sandwich, Race got new shoes, and Mush finally got that haircut. It was your turn to get the thing for bein' the king of New York."

Jojo took the pocket watch out of it's box and slipped it into his pocket. "Thanks. And tell your mother I say thanks to her too."

"I'm seein' her this afternoon when she's done with work if ya' wanna come and thank her yourself."

"That'd be good." Jojo hopped up on his bunk bed. Henry jumped up there next to him, wrapping an arm around his best friend's shoulder.

"Merry Christmas, Jojo."

"Merry Christmas, Henry."

* * *

 **So there you go! The first time I saw Newsies, I had been confused about why Henry was trying to look nice for a mother if he didn't actually know where she was. And then, as I watched, Hannah also intrigued me. Why did she care so much about the newsies? Eventually, my strange mind put two and two together, and this happened.**

 **Anyway, please review! I will try to write a lot more now that it's break, whether it be another one-shot or the next chapter of I Got Midtown, I don't know. Till next time then!**

 **Newsies forever, second to none!**


End file.
